Lettres
by Saku-chan06
Summary: Nouvelle fic sur Patrick d'Axolot / Fossoyeur ! (Résumé : le Fossoyeur part en vacances aux Etats-Unis. Lui et Patrick, son amant depuis 2 ans, s'envoient régulièrement des lettres. Mais un jour, tout déraille quand Sophie, l'ex-femme de Patrick, réapparaît dans sa vie...)
1. Lettre 1

6 juin 2014

Mon cher Patrick,

Je suis bien arrivé à New York, l'aéroport était bondé. J'ai mis au moins un quart d'heure pour en sortir.

Je me suis perdu et j'ai dû demander mon chemin à un américain. Ne parlant pas l'anglais, j'ai galéré pour le questionner sur l'existence d'un hôtel pas trop cher dans le coin. Il m'a rit au nez, et m'a finalement conduit vers le _Town Bridge_. Ça va, le prix des chambres n'est pas trop élevé.

J'ai pris la chambre la plus simple qu'il soit : lit, douche, WC, commode. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas internet, j'aurais pu mater tes épisodes d'Axolot les jours où je fous rien...

La vue n'est pas géniale, on ne voit que les grattes-ciel, les buildings et les entreprises. Le bruit des voitures qui klaxonnent est insupportable au début, mais je vais m'y habituer.

Dans la chambre d'à côté se trouve un couple marié. Ils sont britanniques, et sont venus passer leur lune de miel ici. Je suis un peu triste quand je les vois se bécoter dans le couloir, j'aurais aimé que tu viennes avec moi. Je pense que tu aurais apprécié cette ville.

En attendant, comment va notre petite Matilda ? Son pap's lui manque-t-elle beaucoup ? Et toi, ta santé est-elle toujours au top ? J'espère que tout va bien.

Ton dévoué Fossoyeur


	2. Lettre 2

19 juin 2012

Cher François,

Je suis soulagé que tu sois arrivé à New York. Je me demandais s'il était arrivé quelque chose à ton avion.

Pour tout te dire, Matilda va très bien. Parfois, elle frappe ta photo en t'insultant de mauvais pap's. En même temps, elle n'a que 5 ans. J'ai beau lui expliquer que tu avais besoin de vacances pour te reposer, mais elle ne veut pas comprendre. Qu'elle est têtue... Elle tient vraiment ça de sa mère.

Je vais toujours aussi bien. Mais quand je m'endors le soir, je sens un grand vide à côté de moi. C'est assez dérangeant, limite attristant. Je ne sens plus tes bras autour mon cou, tes doux baisers me manquent horriblement. Et ces moments où nous nous retrouvions tous les deux, seuls à la maison, à discuter sur notre relation, penser au futur...

Malgré ce vide, j'accepte ton voyage. Tu as besoin de mettre de côté ton émission et prendre du repos bien mérité. J'espère que tu passes d'agréables vacances sous le soleil de New York !

Patrick Baud

P.S. : Pense à acheter un ours en peluche pour Matilda, elle rêve d'en posséder un !


	3. Lettre 3

22 juin 2014

Cher Patrick,

Il n'y a pas de soleil à New York, il pleut depuis que je suis arrivé ! D'après les prévisions météo, il y aura du soleil qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine. Les occupants de l'hôtel ont tous le moral dans les chaussettes.

J'ai fait la connaissance du couple britannique. L'homme s'appelle David, et sa femme Jane, ils savent parler français. J'ai appris qu'elle était enceinte de 6 mois, je l'ai félicité en souriant. Mais en réalité, j'étais triste.

Je sais que je suis aussi le parent de Matilda, mais ce n'est pas réellement ma fille. Elle vient de Sophie, ton ex-femme. Je fais tout pour la remplacer dans le cœur de cette petite, mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'y parvenir. Ça ne doit pas être évident pour elle que son père se remette avec un homme qu'elle ne connaît même pas. Il faudra sûrement beaucoup de temps pour qu'elle accepte cette situation.

J'ai également peur que cette Sophie revienne pour nous enlever Matilda et partir très loin. Ne plus revoir cette adorable petite frimousse anéantirait ma vie à jamais. Je sais que cette fille est tout pour toi, tu serais inconsolable, même si je mettais tout mes efforts pour sécher tes larmes. Personne ne peut remplacer Matilda.

A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, je pleure en silence. J'ai peur que quand je rentrerai en France, tu ne sois pas là pour m'accueillir en embrassant mes lèvres. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et que tu ne sois plus là pour me dire à quel point tu m'aimes. Peut-être que je me fais du souci pour rien, en fin de compte...

Ton dévoué Fossoyeur

P.S. : J'ai acheté l'ours en peluche pour la petite. Il est marqué « Made in United States ». S'il s'abîme, demande à Matilda de se tapoter la tête avec Pupuce en pensant à moi, ça devrait la calmer.


	4. Lettre 4

26 juin 2014

Mon cher François,

Ne te fais aucun souci ! Sophie semble avoir tourné la page comme moi, je suis toujours vivant, et Matilda t'a accepté dans sa vie. Je lui en ai parlé :

« Ma puce, je dois te parler de Pap's !

- Comment il va ?

- Il va bien. Dis-moi, acceptes-tu que papa se soit remis en couple avec un homme ? Considères-tu Pap's comme ton second père ?

- Oh oui alors ! C'est le deuxième papa idéal ! Je le préfère largement à maman !

- Pour toi, quel est l'avantage d'avoir deux papas ?

- J'ai deux fois plus de cadeaux et il me crie jamais dessus 5 jours par mois ! »

Sacrée coquine, va ! Elle sait déjà que les hommes n'ont pas de règles comme les femmes ! Mais au fond, elle t'aime beaucoup.

Ici, il faut toujours aussi chaud. La chaleur est étouffante, je ne sors même plus. Pour passer le temps, Matilda et moi écoutons la mélodie de la boîte à musique que tu lui avais offerte pour ses 3 ans. Elle est toujours aussi gracieuse et apaisante. Cette musique comble un peu le vide que tu as laissé.

Quand je me suis regardé dans la glace ce soir-là, j'étais tout maussade. Les yeux tombants, les cernes, la fatigue, la tristesse. J'ai même pleuré en silence comme toi, mais la petite m'a vu. Je l'ai directement envoyé au lit, j'ai honte d'avoir versé des larmes devant ma propre fille.

Et j'ai eu peur aussi. A peine ai-je quitté la salle que mon téléphone a sonné. J'ai décroché et une voix d'outre-tombe a dit : « Tu es tout pâle, dis-moi... Tu devrais te coucher plus tôt ! ». J'ai cru que c'était toi, mais tu n'es pas du genre à me faire de mauvaises blagues. Je pense que c'était l'oeuvre d'un petit plaisantin.

Patrick Baud

P.S. : J'ai offert l'ours que tu as acheté à Matilda, elle l'a adoré. Elle a même écrit « Papa + Pap's » sur le ventre de la peluche au marqueur rouge.


	5. Lettre 5

1er juillet 2014

Cher Patrick,

Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, pleurer fait parti du quotidien d'un être humain ! Même si Matilda t'a surpris, elle ne se moquera pas de toi. Je la connais, elle est prête à aider ceux qui sont tristes. Je sais qu'elle est capable de te rendre ta joie.

S'il te plaît, souris. Je ne veux plus lire que tu pleures et que je te manque. Je veux que tu profites de ces congés pour te consacrer à la petite, elle rêvait de passer les vacances avec toi. Après tout, nous avons obtenu sa garde exclusive depuis seulement 3 mois. Accroche-toi, fais-lui passer des moments inoubliables en ta compagnie.

Pour cette histoire d'appel, ce n'est effectivement pas moi qui t'ai fait ce coup-là. Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais plutôt dit : « T'as un peu grossi... J'espère que tu n'as pas mangé les biscuits que j'avais spécialement préparé pour l'anniversaire du bambin de la voisine ! Si c'est le cas, tu vas prendre cher quand je rentrerai ! Et cette fois, j'emporte Pupuce dans le lit ! ». Euh... C'était vraiment glauque ce que j'ai écrit, dis donc... N'y fais pas attention ! Mon dieu, j'espère que Matilda ne lira pas ce passage...

Bref ! Profite de ces vacances pour te concentrer sur le bonheur de la petite et le tien ! A la prochaine, mon chéri !

Ton dévoué Fossoyeur

P.S. : Tu pourrais m'envoyer la photo où nous étions partis faire du camping tous les trois en Alsace ? Je viens de me rendre compte que je l'ai oublié...


	6. Lettre 6

5 juillet 2014

Mon cher François,

Je vais essayer de sourire pour toi. Je sais que je n'ai pensé qu'à l'angoisse d'être loin de toi, et je ne me suis pas préoccupé de la tristesse de Matilda. Je l'ai emmené au parc du coin, et elle s'est beaucoup amusée. Elle a aperçu sa meilleure amie Charlotte, et se sont courues après pendant tout le reste de la sortie. C'est la première fois que je la vois rire aux éclats, ça me réchauffe le cœur.

Ses jolis cheveux blonds flottaient dans le vent, ses yeux marron scintillaient. Je nous revoyais tous les deux. Tu étais présent lors de sa naissance, Sophie t'avait autorisé à la border. Dans tes bras, elle s'endormait rapidement alors dans les miens, elle se contentait de me sourire niaisement en gigotant. Tu te moquais de moi, de ma maladresse, je rougissais de honte sous tes moqueries.

Tous ces bons souvenirs m'ont ramené mon sourire. La petite s'est précipitée vers moi, et m'a embrassée sur la joue, comme pour me féliciter d'être heureux. Elle est toujours aussi adorable...

Sophie est venue à l'improviste chez moi. Quand je lui ai ouvert la porte, j'ai vu une femme maigrichonne, agacée par le divorce et marquée par les traits de la fatigue. Je l'ai invitée à boire un café dans la cuisine.

Elle était silencieuse, elle qui était si bavarde autrefois. Malheureusement, Matilda a renversé de l'huile sur mon pantalon sans le faire exprès. Sophie lui a hurlé dessus, et menacé de la frapper si elle refaisait la moindre bêtise. Voyant son caractère explosif refaire surface, je l'ai immédiatement mise à la porte.

La petite était en pleurs. Elle a eu tellement peur qu'elle s'est réfugiée dans mes bras. Elle a vraiment hâte que tu rentres pour la border comme tu le faisais tout le temps...

Patrick Baud

P.S. : Ta photo est dans l'enveloppe. La prochaine fois, n'oublie pas de vérifier ton portefeuille avant de partir, abruti !


	7. Lettre 7

9 juillet 2014

Cher Patrick,

Je savais que Sophie allait réapparaître, c'était inévitable. Elle fera tout pour nous voler Matilda, j'en suis presque certain ! Ou alors... Elle voudra te récupérer par tous les moyeux possibles et inimaginables. Tu es psychologiquement fort, mais je crains que tu ne te retrouves dans sa toile et qu'elle te fasse vivre un enfer. Je ne le supporterais pas.

Si tu as retrouvé ton sourire, j'en suis fort heureux. Offre encore des moments de complicité à la petite, qu'elle en profite au maximum. Je t'ai pris des souvenirs, je suis sûr qu'ils te plairont ! Je te les enverrais avec cette lettre.

En attendant, le soleil a pointé son nez. Enfin ! J'ai pu sortir et m'arrêter dans ma deuxième maison : le cinéma du quartier de Manhattan ! Il y avait _My name is Nobody _à l'affiche_._ J'ai absolument rien compris au film, mais Terence Hill avait de ces yeux, je te dis pas comment ils sont beaux (ne sois pas jaloux) ! J'ai beaucoup ri, c'est un bon petit film western à regarder en famille.

Je me suis encore perdu, et c'était réellement agaçant. Heureusement, David m'a appris quelques mots d'anglais pour demander mon chemin. Je les ai testés sur une dame à la trentaine, mais elle n'a rien compris. Elle était espagnole...

J'ai parlé de toi à Jane. Elle aimerait te rencontrer un jour. Elle t'imagine en gentleman en costard-cravate, les cheveux parfaitement coiffés, lui faisant un baise-main. J'ai beaucoup ri, et lui ai répliqué que tu n'étais qu'un gros imbécile qui passait son temps à se gaver d'infos louches sur internet (ouh, que je suis vilain) !

Après avoir dit tout ça, je pense que tu vas me frapper en me voyant, traînant difficilement ma valise en essayant de t'envoûter avec un sourire charmeur.

Ton dévoué Fossoyeur


	8. Lettre 8

13 juillet 2014

Cher François,

Attends un peu, tu vas voir ! Tu vas recevoir une bonne correction à ton retour ! Commence à te préparer mentalement !

Les visites imprévues de Sophie se multiplient. Elle essaie de se montrer douce envers moi, mais son caractère explosif refait aussitôt surface. Et elle crie, pleure, rit. Elle n'est plus vraiment crédible. Comparons-la à Aileen Wuornos, le premier tueur en série à être une femme : même caractère, même personnalité, même crédibilité nulle.

Les lettres anonymes affluent en masse chez nous. Elle contiennent des menaces de plus en plus inquiétantes. Par exemple celle-ci :

« Exprimes-tu des regrets ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu vas vite en avoir ! Tu as brisé une vie à cause de ton égoïsme ! Prépare-toi à recevoir le châtiment ! »

Ou celle-là :

« Ta fille va vite comprendre que son cher papa qu'elle croyait fort n'est autre qu'un faible comme les autres. »

Elles ne sont toujours pas de Sophie. Encore une fois, ce n'est pas son écriture.

Ces menaces ont eu un fort impact sur moi. Je n'ose plus ouvrir la boîte aux lettres, je garde les volets fermés et je n'ouvre plus la porte quand quelqu'un sonne. J'ai essayé de porter plainte, mais les policiers m'ont révélé que j'ai trop peu de preuves pour accuser qui que ce soit.

Patrick Baud

P.S. : J'ai reçu les souvenirs. Tu comptais vraiment m'offrir un balai miniature, un billet de 1 dollar et un morceau de la moquette de ta chambre d'hôtel ? J'en doute fort...


	9. Lettre 9

16 juillet 2014

Patrick,

Quelle joyeuse bande de fripons, ces policiers ! Même pas foutus de faire une liste de suspects à peu près potable ! Je leur botterais bien les fesses quand je reviendrais !

J'essaye de négocier un billet d'avion pour rentrer, mais il y a de l'orage. En plus, c'est extrêmement cher ! Je crois que j'aurais pas dû dépenser 400 dollars en souvenir...

Heureusement, David veut bien essayer de me trouver les quelques 200 dollars qu'il me faut pour obtenir ce maudit billet. Mais il roule pas sur l'or, donc ça va pas être évident. Mais je sais que sa femme et lui sont prêts à m'aider dans toutes les situations les plus incomfortables.

Moi aussi, j'ai reçu une étrange lettre. D'après l'enveloppe, elle viendrait d'un certain Marc.

« Salut Fossoyeur ! J'espère que tu vas bien !

Alors comme ça, tu es désormais bloqué aux États-Unis ? C'est vraiment pas de bol pour toi ! Ton petit chéri a tellement hâte que tu viennes le secourir, il est en train de courir un grave danger ! Ce serait quand même con que tu rentres et qu'il ne soit plus là pour t'accueillir... Et la petite serait vraiment malheureuse...

Dépêche-toi de revenir sinon il va arriver quelque chose de pas très joli à ton cher Patrick ! »

Ça y est, j'ai peur. Je te promets de rentrer le plus vite possible ! Je vais essayer de me dépêcher !

Ton dévoué Fossoyeur


	10. Lettre 10

19 juillet 2014

A François Theurel.

_**Rapport d'enquête extrêmement pas discret, par Antoine Daniel.**_

2009. Naissance de Matilda Baud. Son papa et sa maman sont comblés. Elle a les cheveux de sa mère, les yeux et le caractère de son père.

Patrick, son père, dirige un blog sur internet. Il y raconte des choses étonnantes et surprenantes. Sophie, sa mère, est avocate. Mais son métier l'épuise, et elle n'a le temps de rien faire avec sa famille.

2010. Sophie se met à maltraiter sa fille à peine âgée d'un an. Elle fait ça pendant que son mari a le dos tourné. Quand son papa lui demande pourquoi elle est couverte de bleus, Matilda défend sa mère en disant qu'elle est tombée dans les escaliers.

2011. Après un an de mauvais traitement, Matilda finit par craquer et tout avouer à son père. Patrick, fou de rage, fait sa valise et part de la maison. Sophie essaye de le contacter, mais elle tombe à chaque fois sur son répondeur.

2012. Ils divorcent à l'amiable. Reste maintenant le partage de la garde.

2012 toujours. Patrick retrouve l'amour auprès de son collègue et ami, François Theurel alias Fossoyeur de films. Ils décident d'emménager ensemble.

2014. Patrick et François obtiennent la garde exclusive de Matilda. Sophie est dévastée.

2014 toujours. François part en voyage aux États-Unis, laissant ainsi son amant et sa belle-fille en France.

2014 encore. Sophie se lie avec Marc, voisin en face de chez elle. D'après mes recherches, Sophie veut récupérer sa fille et anéantir son mari pour l'avoir quitter comme ça. Ils préparent un plan. Marc envoie les lettres de menace, et sa complice rend visite à Patrick pour essayer de le convaincre.

_**Rapport écrit par Antoine Daniel, chroniqueur de vidéos sur Youtube.**_

P.S. : J'ai fait ça au cas où, j'espère que ça te sera utile, mon pote !


	11. Lettre 11

**_Voilà... Le moment que j'attendais le plus... Le chapitre qui clôt l'élément central de l'intrigue ! Non franchement, j'ai mis QUATRE FUCKIN' NUITS pour écrire cette ultime lettre, tellement je tremblais ! et avec des chanson de metal dans les oreilles ! _**

**_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas encore la fin ! Il reste encore deux chapitres : le retour et l'épilogue !_**

**_Bon j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie, et bonne lecture !_**

* * *

2 août 2014

François,

J'ai d'horribles choses à t'avouer... ça va sans doute être dur à accepter, mais n'oublie pas que je suis honnête avec toi, et je le serais toute ma vie.

Sophie s'est montrée plus machiavélique que jamais. Elle est encore passée à l'improviste chez nous, et a sagement attendu que j'aille coucher la petite. Ensuite, elle m'a ordonné de m'asseoir sur le canapé et d'attendre la venue d'un « invité spécial ». En réalité, c'était Marc, son complice, il était plus costaud et robuste que moi. Tout à coup, elle a pris un appareil photo et a fait des signes à Marc. Et là, le drame... Il s'est mis sur moi et...

Quelque chose s'est cassée en moi. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que ce type m'ait violé. Sophie a pris une dizaine de photos, et les a postées sur les réseaux sociaux. Ça y est, je suis anéanti...

Ce petit manège dure depuis des semaines. Ils viennent, font ce qu'il ont envie de faire et repartent. Parfois, Marc vient seul et me souille une nouvelle fois. J'essaye de garder le sourire face à Matilda, mais j'y arrive de moins en moins.

Sophie veut me faire souffrir comme je l'ai faite souffrir en divorçant. Mais je l'ai fait pour protéger Matilda, cette femme est mauvaise. Malgré tout, elle veut la récupérer, persuadée que je le lui ai arraché de force. Je vois bien qu'elle prend du plaisir à me torturer de la sorte. J'ai réussi à cacher la petite lors de ses visites.

Une fois, elle est prudemment sortie de sa cachette pour voir ce qui m'arrivait. Et là... Elle m'a vu, allongé de force sur le sol, entièrement dénudé, croulant sous le poids d'un homme, qui me souillait. Une petite fille n'a pas le droit de voir ça. Je lui ai fait voir une vision horrible qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû surprendre.

Je n'ai plus la force de lutter, c'est trop pour moi. Je viens de me rendre compte que je me suis menti à moi-même : je ne suis pas fort, je suis comme tous les autres. C'est-à-dire faible. Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît...

Patrick Baud

_P.S. : Pap's, c'est Matilda. S'il te plaît, reviens vite à la maison ! Papa va sûrement faire une bêtise !_


	12. Le retour

A peine sorti de l'avion, il se mit à courir jusqu'à la sortie. Tous les voyageurs le regardaient s'affoler et s'épuiser à exécuter cette longue course contre la montre. Même les hôtesses n'osaient pas l'arrêter, tellement il se dépêchait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Les voisins le virent courir comme un fou dans les escaliers.

« Monsieur Theurel ! Bon retour à la...

- Vos gueules, j'ai pas le temps ! »

Il était horriblement pressé. Il donna un coup de pied à l'ascenseur trop lent en criant « Merde ! » et reprit sa course jusqu'au 6ème étage.

Il força la porte, et entra en vitesse. Il aperçut Matilda, en larmes sur une chaise.

« Ma puce ! Où se trouve papa ?

- Je sais pas, pap's ! J'ai peur ! Ça sent terriblement mauvais ! »

Il le chercha partout, mais aucune trace de Patrick. Il demeurait introuvable. Notre Fossoyeur se figea. Le son lourd et saisissant d'une boîte à musique. Ce n'était pas du tout la sienne...

D'où venait cette musique apeurante ? Où était passée la mélodie douce et innocente de celle qu'il lui avait offerte ? Pourquoi Patrick l'aurait-elle remplacée par une autre ? Mais Theurel n'avait pas le temps de répondre à ces questions. Le temps presse, bon dieu !

L'odeur désagréable du sang se faisait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Ça le dégoûtait, mais il devait savoir si tout allait bien, si son amant était encore un vie. Ses pleurs faisaient accélérer les battements de son cœur. La peur prenait possession de chacun des membres de son corps, il tremblait. Plus il s'avançait, plus son cœur battait.

Il était enfin arrivé à son but. Patrick se trouvait dans sa chambre. L'odeur envahissante du sang, les appels à l'aide silencieux. La panique finit par le contrôler entièrement. Theurel défonça la porte à coups de pieds. Oh mon dieu...

La chambre ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Le lit était entièrement défait, les meubles renversés et la fenêtre à moitié brisée. Patrick était là, dans un coin, silencieux. François arrêta la musique de la boîte d'une claque, et se précipita vers lui.

« Patrick ! Putain, t'es en vie ! J'ai eu tellement peur...

- Laisse-moi. »

Son ton était froid, sans émotions. Pourtant, Theurel ne se laissa pas impressionner.

« N'essaie pas de me faire péter les plombs, ça marche pas su-... »

Il se figea en voyant le sang séché sur le bras de son amant. Patrick s'en aperçut hélas trop tard, Theurel lui prit la main.

« Lâche cette lame immédiatement !

- Hors de question ! Je ne veux plus souffrir !

- Mais enfin, ne sois pas têtu comme ça !

- Tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'en empêcher ! »

Il planta la lame dans son bras gauche, et l'attira violemment vers lui. Il étouffa son cri en serrant les dents. Le sang coula de nouveau, plus abondant.

« Patrick ! Arrête !

- Regarde, ça coule lentement...

- Mais tu deviens fou, ma parole !

- Je n'ai pas peur d'avoir mal... »

Theurel le prit dans ses bras, et le serra contre lui.

« Calme-toi, tu perds la raison...

- J'en peux plus... Tu ne me comprends pas ! On m'a souillé, humilié, harcelé ! Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Je vais leur échapper une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

Le Fossoyeur en eut assez. Il prit la nuque de son amant et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Patrick fut quelque peu surpris, mais le laissa faire. Toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent pour laisser place aux sentiments.

Ils rompirent le baiser à cause du manque d'oxygène. Theurel regarda son amant dans les yeux.

« Et est-ce que tu penses au malheur de ta famille si elle apprenait que tu avais mis fin à tes jours ? Tu penses à moi et au désespoir de la petite ? Penses-y à deux fois, merde !

- François... ?

- Je m'en fous complètement que tu sois faible, c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de t'aimer, Patrick !

- Mais...

- Si tu suicides de la sorte, c'est que tu ne ressens rien pour moi ! »

Cette phrase déclencha un déclic chez Patrick. Il avait peut-être raison, il se comporte comme un égoïste en cherchant la mort. Il ne pensait pas au malheur de son amant, pas au désespoir de sa fille, à peine âgée de 5 ans. Il est hors de question qu'elle connaisse la douleur de perdre un proche !

Lui qui fut si courageux et si fort jusqu'à maintenant, éclata en sanglot devant Theurel. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait à cœur ouvert.

« Oui, j'avoue... Je suis faible ! Mais je n'osais pas me l'avouer moi-même ! J'ai préféré jouer au dur au lieu de montrer ma véritable personnalité... J'ai honte de moi... »

François lui caressa la joue, cherchant à le rassurer.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Tout le monde a ses faiblesses. Moi aussi, j'en ai ! »

Patrick baissa la tête. Le Fossoyeur lui prit la lame des mains et la jeta au loin.

« Promets-moi de ne plus faire des conneries comme ça, Patrick... Jure-le moi !

- … Je te le promets... »


	13. Epilogue

Ils étaient tous les trois assis sur le canapé. Le flash info passa sur l'écran de la petite télé.

« Sophie Decamp a été comdamnée à 30 ans de prison pour harcèlement moral et maltraitance infantile. Son complice Marc a subi une peine de 20 ans...

- Bien fait pour cette imbécile !

- Matilda, parle mieux s'il te plaît, n'oublie que ton papa est un gentleman !

- Oups... »

Il éclatèrent de rires. Matilda avait bien grandi,. Elle avait atteint ses 8 ans, mais elle était toujours aussi adorable. Ses yeux pétillants de bonheur étaient toujours aussi beaux, et ses cheveux dorés tombaient dans son dos. Elle fixa l'écran avec fierté.

« Sans vouloir me vanter, ajouta-t-elle, c'est quand même grâce à Antoine Daniel que cette sorcière se retrouve sous les barreaux !

- Eh oh, c'est quand même moi qui ais porté plainte ! Exprima un Patrick irrité et jaloux,

- Ne te vexe pas, mon cher ! Plaisanta François Theurel. »

Soudain, les yeux de la petite redoublèrent de pétillement.

« Alors ça y est ? Vous êtes mari et femme ?

- Effectivement, je suis sa femme ! Plaisanta une nouvelle fois notre Fossoyeur en prenant une voix fluette, j'ai fait de la chirurgie esthétique ! Maintenant, je m'appelle Gertrude !

- Oh mon Dieu ! Rigola Patrick, quel magnifique nom, mon amie ! »

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un léger baiser pour mettre fin à la plaisanterie. Pourtant, Matilda semblait bouder.

« Pap's, c'est pas bien de tout cacher ! C'est comme si tu mentais à papa !

- Ma puce, c'est une plaisanterie. Ça veut dire que c'est fait pour rigoler !

- Mais fallait le dire plus tôt ! Après, c'est qui qui passe encore pour l'idiote ? »

Patrick sourit et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de sa fille. Décidément, il était incroyablement fier d'elle.

« Et c'est quand que vous allez me faire un petit frère ? Demanda Matilda,

- Euh... Comment t'expliquer... Déglutit le Fossoyeur, c'est que...

- On ne peut tout simplement pas t'en donner un par voie naturelle, expliqua tranquillement Patrick, mais ne t'en fais pas, tu l'auras !

- Comment ça ? Vous savez pas comment faire les bébés ? Pourtant, la maîtresse nous a expliquer comment faire !

- Ma puce, épargne-nous les détails, s'il te plaît... On est allé à l'école tout comme toi quand on était jeune ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire une nouvelle fois.

« Bon ! Reprit sérieusement Theurel en éteignant la télé, Matilda, au lit !

- Mais tu m'avais dit qu'il y avait Kaamelott à cette heure-là !

- Je te l'enregistre, t'en fais pas !

- Je dois pas en rater un seul ! Kaamelott, c'est la meilleure émission de tous les temps ! »

Il sourit, embrassa le front de l'enfant, et l'envoya se coucher. Lui et Patrick montèrent également dans leur chambre.

Il s'installa confortablement dans le lit, et prit un livre qu'il commença à bouquiner tranquillement.

« Tu crois que nous avons fait le bon choix, François ? »

L'interpellé leva les yeux de son bouquin et arqua un sourcil.

« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

- Je ne sais pas... Imagine que nous soyons obligés de nous séparer un jour...

- Je préfère ne même pas y penser.

- Rah, ça me perturbe ! »

Le Fossoyeur se mit à genoux sur le matelas et agrippa la chemise de Patrick d'une main. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant une fraction de secondes, et l'embrassa une fois de plus pour le faire taire.

« Quand vas-tu arrêter de me bécoter juste pour acheter mon silence ?

- Je sais pas. T'arrêtes pas de dire des conneries, donc je peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Dit comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu n'as aucun sentiment envers moi. »

François le tira lentement vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve allongé sur lui.

« Tu n'as aucune preuve pour ta théorie, cher Patrick. Désolé pour toi.

- Et alors ? Prouve-moi que tu m'aimes ! »

Theurel sourit et le fit basculer pour se retrouver sur lui.

« Maintenant, ferme les yeux, Patrick. »

Ce dernier s'exécuta sans broncher une seule fois. Il sentit aussitôt les lèvres de son compagnon effleurer son cou. Son corps fut immédiatement secoué de frissons de plaisir.

La main du Fossoyeur ouvrit doucement sa chemise et la fit glisser lentement sur le matelas. Il profita de la confusion de Patrick pour couvrir son cou de baisers passionnés. Ce flot de sensations lui fit lâcher un gémissement, il eut le réflexe de tourner la tête. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par la voix sensuelle de son amant.

« Laisse-toi aller... Garde les yeux fermés... »

Elle semblait lointaine. Il frémissait en sentant la main de Theurel effleurer ses côtes, et caresser sa peau frissonnante. Il eut des papillons dans le ventre, et une étrange sensation de bien-être. Ses petits gémissements se firent plus nombreux, il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Il aperçut le t-shirt de Theurel atterrir au sol. Il rougit en tournant la tête. Son compagnon l'embrassa sensuellement pour le rassurer, puis recommença à lui couvrir le torse de baisers brûlants.

Patrick étouffa de peu un cri quand il sentit les lèvres de son amant descendre dangereusement vers son bas-ventre. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses gémissements. Tous ces frissons nouveaux lui firent ouvrir les yeux. Une main se plaqua aussitôt sur ses globes oculaires.

« Je t'ai pas encore dit de les ouvrir. Referme-les. »

Il obéit et se détendit comme il put. Mais toutes ces agréables sensations refirent surface, et peu à peu prirent le contrôler de ses nerfs.

Soudain, un cri étouffé de plaisir sortit de sa gorge. Il n'avait pas prévu que le Fossoyeur irait aussi loin. Son souffle s'entrecoupa de gémissements. Il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps s'il continuait comme ça.

Tout à coup, il lâcha un ultime cri de jouissance quand sa limite fut dépassée. Il s'appuya contre la tête du lit pour essayer de se remettre de ses émotions. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit le visage rougi et souriant de son amant. Il le laissa l'embrasser avec ferveur et il sentit sa main caresser sensuellement sa nuque. Il voulut rester éternellement comme ça, mais il tombait de sommeil. Theurel le prit dans ses bras, et l'allongea près de lui. Ils s'endormirent rapidement en se tenant la main.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, le soleil était très haut dans le ciel. Patrick soupira d'agacement.

« Il est déjà 11 heures... Se plaignit-il. »

Il allait se lever, mais un bras l'en empêcha.

« Reste avec moi... Murmura Theurel,

- Je dois aller chercher la caméra pour le prochain épisode d'Axolot. »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que son amant lui attrapa la nuque, le pencha vers lui, et l'embrassa.

« Tu le ferais demain, ton épisode ! Tu préférerais pas passer une journée tranquille avec moi ?

- Je... Bon d'accord ! »

Le Fossoyeur sourit et se blottit contre lui.

« Ta peau est toute chaude... C'est agréable... »

Patrick rougit légèrement, puis prit la main de son amant. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent aussitôt. Ils sourirent.

« Cette nuit, j'ai eu les preuves. Tu m'aimes réellement...

- Évidemment, gros bêta ! Plaisanta Theurel, tu penses que si je t'aimais pas, j'aurais couché avec toi ?

- Désolé... »

Son compagnon déposa un léger baiser dans sa nuque.

« Je t'aime, Patrick.

- Moi aussi, François... »


	14. Bonus 1

_**Un moment qu'on n'attend pas forcément**_

La journée commença par la routine habituelle de Patrick : marmonner pendant 15 minutes, sortir du lit et aller dans la cuisine faire du café. Matilda était déjà assise à table, en train de lire un livre.

« Mon Dieu, je suis pas du tout du matin... Soupira-t-il,

- Papa, on le sait ! Lança sa fille, tu dis tout le temps ça.

- N'essaie pas de la tester. Suggéra son amant, j'ai tenté, je regrette encore. »

Le chroniqueur esquissa un sourire et s'assit en face de Matilda. Le Fossoyeur lui tendit la tasse avec le logo d'Axolot dessus.

« C'est un jour particulier, aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il,

- Non, enfin... Presque ! Lui répondit Theurel,

- Comment ça ?

- Non rien ! »

Il fourra son nez dans son bol de lait, tout rougissant. Patrick interrogea sa fille du regard, mais elle ne sut pas quoi répondre.

François décida de démarrer par des questions anodines.

« Tu veux des biscuits ?

- Je veux bien...

- Tu veux emmener Matilda au zoo, demain ?

- Ça me dérange absolument pas, au contraire !

- Tu veux aller visiter la cathédrale Notre Dame de Paris, jeudi prochain ?

- Ouais, ça pourrait être cool. »

Ça y est, il ne se doute rien. Il continua avec des questions un peu plus sérieuses.

« Tu veux un bijou particulier pour ton prochain anniversaire ?

- Ben... Pourquoi pas, écoute !

- Tu veux que je t'offre une de mes vestes pour Noël ?

- C'est quoi, ces questions ? Bon... Oui, mais je ne veux pas que tu dépenses de l'argent pour moi, j'ai horreur de ça.

- Tu veux que j'achète un nouveau livre d'histoires pour la petite ?

- Si tu veux. Si on n'a plus d'argent pour terminer le mois, je te trucide. »

Cette fois, il lui posa l'ultime question.

« Tu veux m'épouser ? »

Patrick cracha la gorge de café qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler. Matilda se tordit littéralement de rire sur sa chaise.

« Tu... Peux répéter la question, s'il te plaît ?

- Tu veux m'épouser ? »

Le chroniqueur d'Axolot écarquilla les yeux.

« Franchement, je m'y attendais pas du tout, à celle-là.

- C'était fait exprès, abruti ! Alors ta réponse ? »

Patrick baissa la tête pour réfléchir. Il tapota ses doigts contre la table.

« Papa ! S'impatienta Matilda, dépêche-toi ! »

Finalement, au bout de 15 minutes, il releva la tête, tout souriant.

« Bien sûr que je le veux, tête de piaf ! »


	15. Bonus 2

_**Dans un magasin banal de la ville**_

Ça y est, il était enfin prêt. Il avait revêtu son plus beau t-shirt, s'était soigneusement parfumé de vanille et avait enfilé sa fidèle veste de costard, qu'il ne quittait jamais.

Patrick devait aller retrouver son ami François Theurel devant un magasin de vêtements. Il ne savait pas la raison de ce choix de commerce, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'y réfléchir. Il voulait passer un bon moment en compagnie de son collègue de Youtube. Et peut-être, par la suite, lui avouer ses sentiments...

Il prit le bus, et le trouva allongé sur un banc, en plein soleil avec son chapeau de paille et ses lunettes de soleil.

« François ! L'interpella-t-il, ce n'est pas le moment de bronzer !

- Oh salut, Patrick ! Souriait ce dernier, alors, on y va ?

Quand tu veux ! »

Theurel se leva d'un bond et entraîna son collègue dans le magasin. La climatisation rafraîchissait leurs corps chauds.

« Par où commencer... Ah ! Le rayon des chemises ! Je sais que ça te plaît ! Sautilla joyeusement le Fossoyeur,

- Ne commence pas à crier... »

Malheureusement, il ne l'écouta pas. François traîna Patrick jusque dans le rayon. Contrairement à son habitude, qui est de prendre plusieurs articles à la fois, il n'en prit qu'un seul : une chemise noire toute simple.

« Tiens, vas essayer celle-là ! S'impatienta-t-il, je suis sûr qu'elle t'irait à merveille !

D'accord... »

Patrick ne comprenait pas toute cette agitation. Son collègue avait-il hâte de rentrer chez lui pour regarder _Blade Runner_ ? Ou voulait-il se dépêcher pour ensuite aller se détendre sur la plage ? C'était une idée à creuser pour plus tard.

Il avait à peine le temps de regarder les néons lumineux du plafond que Theurel l'entraîna directement dans la salle des cabines. L'essayage s'apparentait à de la torture pour lui. Mais ce qui le perturbait plus que ça, c'est que son ami entrait lui aussi dans la cabine où il avait installé la chemise à essayer.

« Tourne-toi ! Ordonna Patrick, soudainement gêné, je ne veux pas que tu me vois torse nu...

- Oh ça va ! Soupira François, on est entre mecs, c'est pas gênant !

- Oui mais je suis extrêmement pudique, je te rappelle !

- Ok, je regarde pas... Enfin, je vais essayer ! »

Le chroniqueur d'Axolot déglutit puis laissa tomber sa veste par terre. Il releva timidement son t-shirt en rougissant. Le bruit du froissement du tissu eurent pour effet de déclencher l'un des réflexes du Fossoyeur : se retourner vers la source du bruit.

Hors, il n'aurait pas dû obéir à ce tic : il aperçut le torse nu de son ami, qui était rouge comme une tomate.

« Je t'avais dit de pas regarder, crétin ! Faillit-il crier,

- Bah pourquoi ? Je te trouve très sexy sans ton t-shirt... Remarqua Theurel d'une voix sensuelle,

- Arrête, tu m'embarrasses ! »

Il lui tourna subitement le dos et prit la chemise. Il l'enfila rapidement et s'apprêta à fermer les boutons. Mais le Fossoyeur vit immédiatement que son collègue avait du mal à les manipuler.

« Attends, je vais t'aider. »

Patrick laissa tomber ses bras le long de ses hanches. Theurel referma les boutons du vêtement sans aucune difficulté. Entre deux manipulations, il lui caressait le torse du bout des doigts, ce qui provoqua de légers frissons à son ami. Il sentit également une agréable et envoûtante odeur de vanille dans son cou.

« Tu as mis le parfum que je t'avais offert pour Noël ? Demanda-t-il,

- Oui... Répondit timidement son ami, il me plaît beaucoup... Il me fait penser à toi... »

Theurel sourit et déposa un léger baiser au creux de son cou.

« Cette chemise te va à ravir, Patrick... Elle te plaît ?

- Oui... Écoute, François, j'ai quelque chose à t-... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : le Fossoyeur l'avait retourné, plaqué contre le mur et relevé le menton en fixant intensément ses yeux. Le chroniqueur d'Axolot n'arrivait pas à le regarder droit dans les yeux, tellement il était gêné.

« Tu n'as pas plus besoin de parler, j'ai compris ce que tu comptais dire.

- Dis-le moi alors...

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Patrick... »

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et se scellèrent en un baiser tendre et sensuel. Ils se prirent la main, et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent ensemble, chacun pouvait sentir le cœur de l'autre battre contre son torse.

Le temps semblait s'arrêter au tour d'eux, ce moment magique leur parut éternel. Mais ils durent rompre ce baiser à cause de leur manque d'oxygène. Theurel caressa tendrement la joue de Patrick en souriant. Son visage légèrement rose lui donnait un air presque innocent.

* * *

_« Et voilà comment j'ai avoué mes sentiments à ton cher papa, Matilda... »_


	16. Bonus 3

_**Le Japon est... Orange?**_

« PAAAAPPPPAAAAAA ! »

Patrick eut un sursaut de surprise, ce qui fit tomber le pot de sel par terre. Il était désormais cassé en mille morceaux, les grains de sel s'éparpillèrent un peu partout.

« Non, mais oh ? Ça ne va pas de crier comme ça, Matilda ? Tu m'as fait peur ! En plus, pap's est en train de tourner pour son prochain épisode !

- Désolée, mais c'est la panique dans ma classe !

- Tu vas encore me faire le coup des yeux larmoyants de chat pour me dire que tu as eu une mauvaise note ?

- Non, je te jure ! »

Matilda n'avait pas du tout la tête à mentir. Pour l'instant, l'heure était grave.

« Notre maîtresse est malade, et elle a eu un remplaçant. Mais... Il est pas net du tout, papa !

- Mais enfin, ne dis pas de bêtises ! Peut-être que c'est encore un étudiant...

- Il a plusieurs bouteilles de... De...

- D'alcool ?

- Oui, c'est ça ! Il en a une dizaine ! »

Patrick fut perplexe. Ce mystérieux professeur devait se bourrer la gueule pendant les cours. Cela lui semblait très étrange.

« Normalement, l'alcool est interdit dans les écoles !

- Y a encore pire, papa... Il nous a dit que le Japon était orange ! Et il a de gros cheveux !

- Le Japon est or-... Quoi ? »

Une évidence le frappa. Des bouteilles d'alcool, des âneries sorties... Il ne voyait que lui, cet individu.

« Son nom est...

- Professeur Pédoncule, papa ! Il nous apprend que de la géographie ! C'est de la torture ! »

Il serra ses poings, et prit un visage furieux. Matilda se cacha rapidement sous une chaise et se boucha vite les oreilles. 3... 2... 1...

« AAANNNNTOOOIIIINNNNEEE ! »


	17. Bonus 4

_**Un douloureux passé qui ressurgit**_

Quand il entra dans l'appartement, le Fossoyeur aperçut Patrick en train de lire un livre.

« Hey, je suis rentré ! Lança-t-il joyeusement,

- Salut, François ! »

Theurel s'assit sur le canapé où était installé son amant, qui leva les yeux de son bouquin et le posa sur la table.

« J'ai croisé Monsieur3D en rentrant.

- Ah ! Comment il va ?

- Il me semble qu'il enterrait la boîte du film _Avatar._ Je l'ai même vu danser dessus !

- Bah c'est normal ! Il est comme ça après tout... »

Il rirent aux éclats. Décidément, ce bon Monsieur3D leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs avec ses pétages de plomb !

Soudain, Patrick s'aperçut que le visage de son amant se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses joues se teintèrent de rose. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

« François ? »

Le Fossoyeur se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura sensuellement :

« J'ai envie de toi... »

Il le poussa doucement en arrière pour l'allonger sur le canapé. Patrick semblait extrêmement nerveux.

Theurel l'embrassa avec ferveur tout en lui ouvrant sa chemise. Il ne prêtait aucune attention au souffle irrégulier de son amant. Il laissa glisser ses doigts sur le torse de Patrick, qui d'un coup se figea.

« Laisse-toi aller... Murmura-t-il. »

- Cette voix... Cette voix...

_Il tentait de s'enfuir, mais son bourreau parvint à le rattraper._

_« Pitié, laisse-moi tranquille ! J'en peux plus ! Hurlait-il, suppliant. »_

_Feignant ne pas entendre ses implorations, Marc le saisit à la gorge et la plaqua au sol._

_« Laisse-toi aller, mon grand... Ne t'impatiente pas comme ça... »_

Ce douloureux souvenir ressurgit dans sa tête. Mais il devait le cacher, il ne voulait absolument pas décevoir son amant, ou provoquer sa colère. Il s'offrit alors à lui, espérant ne lui dévoiler sa peur.

Malheureusement, il ne put résister longtemps. Petit à petit, ses nerfs se tendirent, et ses craintes vinrent le hanter. Sa peau frissonnait sous le toucher sensuel de son partenaire, qui lui embrassait le cou. Il tenta de crier, mais aucun son ne voulut sortir de sa gorge. Il était désormais prisonnier de sa peur, il ne pouvait plus y échapper.

Son âme criait à l'aide. Il se mit à trembler quand les lèvres du Fossoyeur descendirent dangereusement vers son bas-ventre brûlant. Il ne voyait plus son visage rassurant, il ne voyait que ce salaud qui l'avait souillé de nombreuses fois. Cette figure neutre, ces lèvres glacées, ce regard haineux...

Ses yeux apeurés ne purent rencontrer ceux de Theurel. Il n'avait plus la force de lutter contre sa frayeur, ni le courage de la garder au fond de lui. Il ne contrôlait plus ses nerfs, son corps tétanisé par la peur ne répondait plus. Une sorte de brume envahit ses yeux.

« Pitié... Arrête... Pensait-il très fort. »

Tout à coup, il sentit la main de son amant lui caresser la cuisse du bout des doigts. Un frisson de terreur le parcourut de la tête aux pieds, un gémissement de peur lui échappa. Mais Theurel ne n'entendait pas ses plaintes silencieuses. Au bord de l'évanouissement, il finit par crier :

« Ça suffit, j'en peux plus ! Marc, je t'en supplie, arrête ! »

Totalement épuisé, il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il avait fini par craquer, tous ces horribles souvenirs étaient venus le hanter de nouveau.

Son amant s'arrêta, quelque peu effrayé. Soudain, il se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte de sa bêtise. Il n'avait prêté aucune attention à la détresse de Patrick, et n'avait pensé qu'à lui donner du plaisir en retour. Il s'en voulait énormément.

« Patrick, je...

- Pitié... Je t'en supplie... »

Le Fossoyeur le prit dans ses bras, et lui embrassa le front.

« Calme-toi, ce n'est que moi... Shhhhhh, ça va aller... »

Il lui fredonna une chanson tout en lui massant délicatement le front. Patrick se calma peu à peu, ses nerfs se détendirent et son angoisse s'en alla. Il ferma les yeux et serra son amant contre lui.

« Reste avec moi... S'il te plaît... J'ai peur...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour... Je suis là. »


	18. Bonus 5

_**35 ans, c'est pas vieux !**_

« Pap's, notre bus arrive !

- Deux secondes, je cherche la monnaie. »

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans le véhicule, qui était plein. Matilda chercha une place des yeux, et en trouva une de libre, à l'arrière du bus. Elle courut joyeusement vers le fond, le Fossoyeur eut du mal à la suivre. La petite fille finit par s'asseoir sur le siège, et regarda les passagers à bord. Il y avait des femmes, des hommes, des bébés, des chiens, des retraités, mais personne qu'elle connaissait. Tout ce petit monde lui était inconnu.

Soudain, elle entendit son pap's se plaindre d'une douleur aux reins. Il respirait avec difficulté, se cambrait légèrement en avant et marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles. Il semblait complètement épuisé.

Matilda se dit que ce n'était pas possible d'être fatigué après une heure de courses et trente minutes de pause. Soudain, ses yeux pétillants se posèrent sur le panneau jaune au dessus de son siège.

**- Valider votre titre de transport à chaque montée.**

**- Interdiction d'emprunter la porte de montée pour descendre.**

**- Céder la place aux femmes enceintes et aux personnes âgées.**

Le dernier message lui sauta aux yeux. C'était comme si ce panneau lui donnait un devoir à accomplir. Elle regarda son pap's, qui se plaignait toujours silencieusement de son mal de reins.

« Pap's ! Appela-t-elle, prends ma place !

- Non, non merci... Refusa gentillement Theurel, reste assise...

- Assis-toi à ma place, c'est un ordre ! »

Il arqua un sourcil, surpris par le ton sombre de sa voix pourtant douce. Il haussa les épaules et s'asseya sur le siège qui lui avait cédé sa fille.

« Dis-moi, Matilda... Pourquoi tu m'as carrément ordonné de m'asseoir à ta place ? Demanda-t-il,

- Ben c'est marqué sur le panneau jaune !

- ''Céder la place aux femmes enceintes et aux personnes âgées''... Je vois pas le rapport avec moi, là.

- Ben t'es vieux, non ? Les vieux, y z'ont le dos courbé comme toi ! »

Theurel arqua de nouveau un sourcil, quelque peu déboussolé par cette réponse.

* * *

Après une demi-heure de trajet, ils descendirent du bus et entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Le Fossoyeur peina à monter les escaliers avec les bras chargés de paquets.

« Allez pap's ! S'impatienta Matilda, dépêche-toi !

- Je fais comme je peux...

- T'es vieux, c'est normal que tu traînes comme ça !

- Petite insolente, je te rappelle que j'ai 35 ans, l'âge de ton père ! C'est pas vieux du tout ! »

Ils arrivèrent finalement au 6ème étage et ouvrirent la porte de l'appartement. Patrick était en train de dorloter un bébé qui pleurait.

« Salut papa ! Dit la petite fille, c'est qui ce bébé ?

- C'est celui de la voisine. Expliqua son père, elle est partie passer la journée avec son fils aîné à la plage. »

Matilda contempla le nourrisson. Il possédait quelques mèches brunes et de grands yeux vert émeraude. Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes, il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter dans tous les sens en hurlant. Patrick soupira d'agacement et le mit immédiatement dans les bras de son conjoint. François berça doucement le bébé, qui sourit et s'endormit rapidement. Matilda partit dans sa chambre pour exploser de rire devant cette scène ridicule. Le chroniqueur d'Axolot regarda son amant et murmura finalement :

« Sale gosse... »


	19. Bonus 6

_**Un papier bleu**_

Ce jour-là, en sortant de l'école, Matilda se rendit compte qu'Antoine Daniel, son ''tonton'', était venu la chercher.

« Il est où, papa ? Demanda-t-elle,

- Allé chercher... Une poupée ! Déglutit le psychopathe, dis-toi qu'il va t'acheter une poupée !

- Donc, ça veut dire qu'il fait autre chose que m'acheter une poupée ?

- Mon dieu, cette gosse... »

Il abattit sa main contre son front, frustré d'être vaincu par une gamine de 8 ans. La petite fille ria de son exploit et courut vers la résidence. Antoine eut bien du mal à la rattraper, lui qui détestait courir.

* * *

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, ils remarquèrent aussitôt la présence d'une feuille bleue sur la table. Antoine la saisit, et la parcourut un peu des yeux. Des inscriptions en noir y figuraient.

« Voyons un peu ça... Murmura-t-il,

- Tonton, c'est pas bien de fouiller les affaires de papa ! Lui rappela Matilda,

- Oh ça va, c'est qu'un petit bout de... QUOI ?! »

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tonton ? »

Elle arracha la feuille des mains du psychopathe.

« C'est quoi ?

- Repose ce papier ! Ordonna précipitamment Antoine, tu n'es pas censée le lire !

- Mais pourquoi ? »

Elle vit le papier filer entre ses doigts, et atterrir sur la table.

« Tonton ! Se plaignit-elle, je voulais le lire !

- Cette fois, c'est toi qui fouille les affaires de ton père ! C'est pas bien, Matilda !

- Ah... »

Elle serra les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Antoine entendit le son d'une porte s'ouvrir et plongea derrière le canapé par pur réflexe. Patrick et François entrèrent.

« Nous voilà ! Lança le Fossoyeur, Antoine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches derrière le canapé ?

- Réflexe depuis mon enfance... Répondit le psychopathe,

- Papa ! Appela Matilda, t'es allé chercher quoi ? »

Le chroniqueur d'Axolot s'accroupit à sa hauteur, et lui montra ce qu'il avait dans les bras en souriant. Quelque chose était enveloppée dans une fine couverture de coton, seule la tête était visible. Matilda eut immédiatement les yeux qui commencèrent à pétiller.

« Mon petit frère ? Demanda-t-elle,

- Oui ma puce, c'est ton petit frère que nous sommes allés chercher. Répondit Theurel,

- Il s'appelle comment ?

- Lucien. »

La petite fille se mit à sauter de joie partout dans la maison. Soudainement, Antoine la suivit en remuant énergiquement les hanches. Patrick lâcha un petit rire amusé, et François regarda le papier qu'il y avait sur la table. Il constata qu'il avait bougé.

« Antoine, Matilda ! Revenez ici tout de suite ! »

Les deux foufous se figèrent et se retournèrent en exécutant un sourire crispé.

« Oui...?

- Vous avez lu la feuille bleue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ben... En fait, on se demandait ce qu'elle contenait... Avoua Antoine, je l'ai lu et... J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à la déchiffrer parce que c'était écrit avec du rouge à lèvres ! »

Patrick écarquilla les yeux, et braqua son regard furieux vers son conjoint.

« Est-ce que la voisine d'en face t'aurait écrit un mot d'amour ?! Cria-t-il,

- Non, tu te trompes ! C'est pas ça du tout ! Riposta le Fossoyeur,

- Je savais qu'elle essayait d'user de ses charmes pour t'envoûter ! Tu me dégoûtes !

- Mais c'est sa liste de courses, imbécile ! Elle n'avait aucun stylo sur elle, donc elle a pris son rouge à lèvres pour écrire les choses qu'il lui manquait ! »

Matilda explosa de rire. Son papa était tellement ridicule à penser que son amant le trompait tout le temps ! Son psychopathe de tonton se tordait également de rire. Le chroniqueur d'Axolot sentit ses joues picoter, il rougissait de honte. Même Lucien rigolait, comme s'il aimait se moquer de son papa.

Pour le rassurer, Theurel s'avança vers lui, et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« C'est normal que tu doutes, Patrick. Il y a tellement d'hommes qui commettent des adultères en ce moment... Mais je te promets que jamais je ne te tromperai, je te serais fidèle toute ma vie.

- François...

- Je n'aime que toi. »

Il confirma ses paroles en lui offrant un baiser passionné. Antoine était en mode ''Kawaii desu~!'', tout comme Matilda.

« Trop mignon ! Cria le psychopathe,

- J'allais dire la même chose... Ronchonna la fillette. »


End file.
